dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku Black's True Identity
is the 18th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary Goku, Shin and Whis arrive at Zeno's Palace and have met the Grand Minister. Despite Shin's disdain of Goku's informal way of speaking, Grand Minister thinks nothing of it and leads the group to meet Zeno. While walking, Goku deduces that the Grand Minister must be strong, and Whis tells him that he cannot even hold a candle to the Grand Minister, surprising Goku. Goku asks why they are keeping the Goku Black incident a secret, and Whis answers that "angels" are passive and never fight (Whis also points out that Goku has never seen Whis fight aside from training him and Vegeta), and Zeno knowing about the incident means the entire universe could be wiped out. Goku agrees to keep his lips sealed as the group meet an excited Zeno. Zeno wants Goku to be his friend and to play with him, and when Shin speaks for Goku, Zeno silences him. The sight of Goku casually talking to Zeno and even giving him a nickname slightly angers Zeno's Attendants and causes Shin to faint. Goku asks if Zeno called him to speak about the all-universe tournament, and Zeno dismisses that. Goku says he has no time to play and politely asks Zeno if they can later. When Zeno's attendants prepare to intervene due to Goku's attitude, Zeno threatens them to stay silent or they'll be annihilated, causing them to apologize. Zeno asks if Goku will play once his business is taken care of, and Goku promises him, also promising to bring a better friend for him. The two exchange handshakes and Goku invites Zeno to come to Earth when he wants. Zeno gives Goku a button that will immediately call him to his location when he presses it. Goku accepts it and the group leave, and Grand Minister compliments Goku's character. In Universe 10, Gowasu calls for Zamasu to make him some tea, but receives no response as Zamasu is not there. Zamasu is on Zuno's Planet, asking him about the Super Dragon Balls. Zuno refuses to answer Zamasu's next question as he has ran out of questions to ask, and Zamasu threatens to wipe him out as he is a Supreme Kai. Flustered, Zuno complies, and tells Zamasu that he has to wait the lifespan of a cockroach (roughly one year's time) to use the Super Dragon Balls as they were recently used. Zamasu then orders Zuno to tell him the location of each Super Dragon Ball. In Universe 7, Beerus is waiting for the group to return, and when they do, he is surprised to hear Goku call Zeno such a casual name. Goku admits to not having anyone in mind who would be a friend for Zeno, as he only said that so Zeno would allow him to leave. Goku tells Shin the current situation with Goku Black as Bulma arrives and tells the group that Kibito and Old Kai have arrived. Kibito tells the group that Zuno contacted him about Zamasu threatening him with info about the Super Dragon Balls, Goku, and the idea of using them to switch the bodies of a God and a mortal, shocking the group. Beerus and Whis speculate that Zamasu knows of the Super Dragon Balls due to watching the tournament on GodTube. Bulma and Future Trunks are confused, since Goku Black appeared in Future Trunks' alternate timeline and that timeline's Goku died a long time ago. Beerus tells them about the Time Rings and that they can be used to go to other parallel worlds. Confirming from Future Trunks that Goku Black wears a green Potara earring, the group deduce that Goku Black is actually Zamasu from another timeline who killed his master and became a Supreme Kai himself, using a Time Ring to arrive to Future Trunks' timeline where the God of Destruction Beerus is dead due to Shin's death and where the Dragon Team (besides Future Trunks) are also dead. Beerus and Whis prepare to head to Universe 10 to dispose of Zamasu before the current timeline is in jeopardy, dismissing Goku from going with them as Zamasu wants his body. Shin offers to teleport them there, but Beerus gives him another job as he and Whis head out. Vegeta wonders why Zamasu settled on Goku instead of him or even Monaka (Zamasu should not know about Monaka's true status as a weakling). Goku jokes that Zamasu must not want Monaka's large nipples. Pilaf informs Bulma that they have prepared enough fuel for the time machine, and Goku does not want to wait on Beerus and Whis as they still have to deal with Goku Black. Beerus and Whis arrive and meet Gowasu, who tells them Zamasu is gone. Beerus says they will wait for him to return. Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks jump in the Time Machine. Trunks wishes his future counterpart good luck and Vegeta makes sure Goku has the bag of Senzu Beans with him. The trio arrive in the alternate timeline, and Goku gets sick from the travel. Goku Black immediately senses the Saiyans, and Goku can also sense Goku Black. Future Trunks puts the time machine away and spots Future Scratch, who leads him to Future Mai; Future Trunks realizes that Future Mai is still alive, as she was only knocked out. Future Trunks feeds her a chewed-up Senzu Bean by kissing her. Vegeta is embarrassed at Goku not recognizing what a kiss is even though he's married. Future Mai wakes up and is surprised to see Future Trunks, who introduces her to Goku and Vegeta; Future Mai flinches upon seeing Goku (thinking he is Goku Black). Vegeta realizes that Future Mai is the counterpart of Mai, and orders Future Trunks to protect her and the time machine, telling him to take her back to the past should he and Goku lose. Goku and Vegeta fly off, and Goku Black immediately meets them in another area, surprised to see them. Goku is surprised to see that Goku Black really looks like him. Vegeta tells Goku he will be fighting first, as beating up someone who looks like Goku will be a thrill. Appearances Locations *Zeno's Palace *Sacred World of the Kai (Universe 10) *Zuno's Planet *Capsule Corporation *Earth (Alternate timeline) Anime and Manga differences *In the manga it is Kibito who tells Goku and the others about Zamasu visit to Zuno's. *In the manga Trunks and Mai have been the only two survivors shown. In the anime there were still groups of resistance soldiers and orphans still alive. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters